Destined for Death
by MorganvilleFanatic
Summary: Claire and Shane are drifting apart. Eve and Michael are having problems. Claire is noticing strange things around town, and Amelie is hiding something. Is Morganville the town we thought it was all along?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! MorganvilleFanatic, here! I know I haven't been updating my FanFics lately! It's totally crazy, I got a new laptop and it didn't have word or anything on it, and I didn't realise you could upload files from TextEdit on a Macbook to Fanfiction. Oops. So I'm sorry! And I'm sorry to fans/readers of my most popular story A New Roommate, I won't be updating it anymore :( So here's my new story, Destined for Death- please give it a chance, the frost chapters are always kind of boring! I hope you enjoy it, leave a review and subscribe! :)_

Chapter One

Claire walked through the huge wooden front door of the Glass House and smelt dinner straight away- chilli. They ate chilli way too much, and it was boring now, but the smell always made her feel safe and at home. And all she had wanted all day was to be home with Shane cuddling on the sofa or playing lame board games with her friends. She was stressed out and starving after her awful day at TPU.

'Smells great, who's cooking?' She asked as she walked through the kitchen door.

'You hate my chilli,' Said Shane and kissed her quickly before dashing back to the stove to stir the pot. His lips were warm, and tasted spicy and exotic. The thought of Shanes lips always got her through the day.

'Oh, _you're _cooking.' Claire teased. She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

'Rough day?' Eve asked, handing Claire knives and forks to set the dining table. Eve was always dressed to impress- with all her goth glory and pale white makeup. Today she was wearing a puffy black net skirt over black and pink striped tights and a black baggy shirt that could have been her boyfriends, Michael.

'Yeah, kinda.' Claire smiled at Eve and headed off through to the living room with the knives and forks to lay the table. Michael was sitting in his favourite chair playing his guitar softly. His music was beautiful. It poured from his guitar right to your heart, and made you melt. 'Dinners now ready, I think.'

'Cool,' Michael said, and looked up from his music and smiled at her. Most girls would probably cry if a hot guy like Michael smiled at her, but Claire was used to it. Plus, she had Shane, and he was equally hot.

They went to sit at the table as Eve and Shane came in with the food.

Later on that night, Claire was in her room studying. There was a knock at her bedroom door. 'Come in,' Claire yelled. The door opened, and Shane walked in.

'You know you're supposed to lock the door when you're in here, right?' Shane smirked.

'Well if I lock it, how can you come in and see me unexpectedly?' She smiled, and walked over to kiss him. 'What do you want, anyway?'

'I just came to see you,' he raised his eyebrows, giving her _that_ look.

Claire knew what he came here for, but she felt like irritating him. 'Okay. We could watch a movie?'

He looked blank. 'Oh-'

Claire pulled out her DVDs and started reading the titles. 'We have Toy Story, Batman, oh- we have to watch this one.'

Shane sat down on her bed and relaxed while she put the movie on. 'This is one of my favourites.' Claire grinned, and was about to sit down next to him when they heard a scream. A woman's scream- Eves scream.

They both exchanged looks of horror, and Shane was the first to dive towards the door and run towards the commotion- which was just down the hall. When the got out of Claire's bedroom, they realised that Eve wasn't in trouble, she was standing there opposite Michael, who was trying to calm her down.

Eve's fists were clenched, and she looked a mixture of crazy angry and close to crying.

'Whats going on?' Claire asked, concerned.

'It's nothing- it's between us.' Michael said. His voice wasn't like the normal confident Michael, it sounded guilty and kind of nervous.

'Don't act like nothing's wrong!' Eve yelled. 'Michael,' her voice was softer now. 'Do you love her?'

Michael went red. 'What? Eve, no! I love _you_!'

_It's a super short chapter, I know, but if this gets good reviews, then I will keep updating! Thanks, guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Claire got up early for school. She showered, had some breakfast and left the house. The hot Texas sun wasn't quite scolding hot yet, and Claire thought this was the best part of the day.

As she passed Common Grounds, she noticed something: it was incredibly quiet. Normally, there would have been crowds of people getting their morning coffee on the way to school or work, but today there were only six or seven people in there. Now that she noticed it, the streets were completely empty, too. _Weird, _Claire thought, and carried on walking.

Claire's day wasn't too long- she only had two classes, so it was over before she knew it. There were't many people in school, either. _Must be some kind of flu going around, _she thought to herself, but this seemed too… normal for Morganville.

Eve and Shane were playing video games when she got home. They had been spending a lot of time together lately. Claire wasn't too sure how she felt about that. It didn't make her jealous, because Eve and Shane were good friends, but she wanted to spend time with Shane, too.

Michael was in the kitchen reading a newspaper, looking tired.

'Hey,' Claire greeted him.

'Hey. How was your day?' He asked, still reading his paper.

'Not so bad,' She said, while getting a mug from the cupboard and turing the kettle on. She was thinking of telling him about how empty Morganville was, but she wasn't too sure about the situation yet.

There was a long silence. Claire made her coffee and sat down opposite him at the table. 'So.. how are you and Eve?' She knew it was a personal question, but Michael knew they were concerned about them.

When he looked up at her, there were dark patches and bags under his eyes, which told her that he hadn't gotten much sleep. 'We're… delicate.' He said softly.

Neither Michael or Eve had told the other two about what had happened. They were keeping it some kind of secret. Claire was dying to know, though, but she didn't want to force them to give answers. She just hoped they would be okay. Claire nodded and sipped her coffee.

Studying seemed no fun to Claire, and she didn't know what to do. It was only three in the afternoon, so not time to start on dinner yet. She looked out of her bedroom window into the small garden they had. No one ever went out there. There were no plants, no lawn furniture or anything. Just grass. And a shed- which Claire had never paid much attention to. She was staring at the unfamiliar object, when she saw the bushes move behind it. It couldn't have been the wind- it looked as it the bush had been ripped open.

Puzzled, Claire stared harder. Why was the door slightly open? Who would have been in there? Or who would have been in their garden?!

She dashed out of the room and down the stairs, past Shane and Eve still gaming, through the kitchen and out of the back door. She slowly approached the shed. There was no one here anymore- and she was curious. She opened the door and peeked inside- no horror movie villains in here. Just a normal shed. All that was in here was tools and a bicycle, and in the corner there were planks of wood resting agains the wall and a shovel. Claire pulled the wood away to see what was in the corner.

Something was hidden in their very own shed- a box. An old wooden box thats hinges were rusty and broken. There was no key needed to open it- and as Claire opened the lid it squeaked. There weren't many things Claire could imagine someone hiding in her garden shed, but she definitely never expected bottles of liquid labelled with symbols she didn't recognise…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What is this…?" Claire whispered to herself. Suddenly this all seemed so crazy to her. The air around her seemed cold, colder than she remembered. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang from behind her- the sound of the door being slammed.

_Oh, God, I'm locked in… _Claire panicked. She looked quickly, to see a figure in a black hoodie, their face covered by a dark shadow.

"Child, what do you think you are doing?" A cold voice- a woman's voice. They removed their hood, and Claire wasn't so frightened anymore. It was Amelie, the founder of Morganville. The most powerful of all the vampires- more of a reason to be ten times as scared, but the Founder and Claire had a sort of bond most humans didn't have with the vampires.

"Amelie…" Claire was confused. "What is all this?" She was talking about the box of mysterious looking liquids.

"I don't believe that is any of your business,' She snapped, and went to grab the box from Claire, but she held it away from her.

"This box was hidden in my back yard!" Claire exclaimed. "This is totally my business!"

She could tell Amelie wasn't joking about this- whatever this was- it was serious stuff.

"Just tell me why it's in our garden shed, of all places in Morgnanville."

"Think about it, Claire. If you were searching for something, would you think to look in someones garden shed?" She looked smug, and grim, and not happy. "There are many things you don't know about this town, Claire… things someone like you shouldn't know. And we do not intend on you finding out. The best thing for you would to leave it alone- if you don't want things to get dangerous for you and your friends."

Claire thought about it for a second. "What are these things?"

Amelie raised her eyebrows- which told Claire to basically take back her speech. "I suggest you go back now. Your friends are looking for you." And with supernatural speed, Amelie snatched the box out of Claire's hands, and was gone in a blink.

Puzzled, Claire shut the door and went back to the house. When she got in, the strange thing was, her friends _were _looking for her.

"Where have you been?" Shane asked her when she got into the kitchen.

"Why were you in the back yard?" Eve added.

"I was just…. checking to see if we had any wild flowers. For my science project?" They looked at her blankly. "But we don't. So anyway, what's happening?"

"We're trying to decide weather to have tacos or pasta for dinner," Shane replied, shaking off Claire's curious attitude. However, Michael was staring at her. Watching her- because he knew she was lying. Michael was a vampire, and vampires knew when a human was telling the truth, because of their pulse rate.

"Tacos sound good," Claire said, trying to act as casual as she could, but her heart was still beating fast. "I've gotta go study," she excused herself, because she had to leave the room to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After dinner, Shane and Eve were playing video games again, which left Claire and Michael to do the washing and cleaning up. "Have you noticed that the other two have been really… close lately?" Claire asked him as he handed her a clean plate to dry.

"Sure," He answered. "They've always been friends, just not so much as now."

"I know that, but why have they been so attached recently? It's like they're-"

"Leaving us in the dark?" Michael finished her sentence. "I know. But we can't force them to spend time with us."

Claire sighed. Things were never this complicated before!

"Why don't you ask if you can play with them?" Michael suggested.

"No way!" Claire cried. "They'll just team up and make fun of my gaming."

"Well, you are pretty awful," he teased.

"Michael! You're such a tool."

"Take that back now." he warned. Claire raised her eyebrows- which resulted in water being splashed in her face.

"You are going to be sorry!" Claire snatched a glass from the side and filled it with water, and then poured it all over his head, which turned it into a war.

They were splashing around when Shane walked in and paused. Claire stopped, still laughing.

"I was just grabbing a beer," Shane said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just messing around," Claire giggled, and splashed Shane.

"Hey!" Shane cried, wiping the water from his face. "Cut it out!"

"C'mon, lighten up!" Claire was confused.

"It's hard to do that when you're throwing water all over me," Shane complained.

"Dude, she was just joking around," Michael said from behind her.

"You guys have fun joking around together. I'll leave you two alone."

"Shane!" Claire called.

"What?" He was really angry, and on the verge of storming out.

"What's your problem?" She yelled. Him being angry was just making her angry. "Who are you to be annoyed when I spend ten minutes with my friend joking around when you spend every second of the day with yours?"

"It's not like that with me and Eve! We don't play around physically!" Michael was standing in the background looking awkward and like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Shane, why can't you just believe that nothing more was going on?" He didn't answer. "If you can't trust me to hang around with our friends, then…" She didn't know how to end it, and neither did Shane. She raised her eyebrows and walked out. "Unbelievable," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, after Claire had been sulking all night, she had classes at twelve. She left the house and walked to Common Grounds on the deserted streets and entered the empty coffee shop. Behind the desk, there was a young boy with a dark floppy fringe over one eye. "I'll have a white mocha to go, please," Claire said to him. "Hey, where's Oliver?"

"He looked up from the till and gave her a weird look. "He took some time off. That'll be four fifty."

Claire handed him the money, and thought for a second. Something didn't seem right… "Have you noticed how quiet it's been lately?" She looked around at the two other customers sitting at the tables.

He shrugged. He probably didn't care- he still got paid. He handed her the coffee and then sat back down and read his magazine. She walked out of the shop, and yup, the streets were still completely empty. Normally there would be at least a few people walking in the streets- but there was absolutely no one.

On the way to school, Claire must have only passed two people in the streets. There was only seven people in her normal class of twenty.

When Claire got out of her last class, it was four. She headed straight to Founders Square- which was dangerous vampire ground at this time of day. In the lobby, there was a desk with a young woman with bright pink lipstick in a smart suit with her ash blonde hair in a side braid.

"Can I help you?" She asked Claire, smiling but looking stressed.

"I'd like to see Amelie, I need to talk to her. It's Claire Danvers."

"Oh, I know who you are," She said, and looked at her computer, then pressed a button on her phone, and said into the speaker: "Claire Danvers is here to see you, shall I send her in?"

To the left on the desk, two doors opened and two tall, buff guards were holding the doors open. "You can go through with Amelie's guards," Said the desk woman. Her badge said _Polly._ Amelie had obviously let her former secretary, Bizzie go.

"Thanks," Claire said weakly.

She followed the guards down a narrow hallway to another door, and one of them placed their finger on a small sensor. After a second, there was a faint _beep_ and the sound of the door unlocking. She was leaded through the door, and when it shut behind them, there was the sound of the door locking again. The guards remained where they were standing at the doorway.

"Claire," Amelie said from her desk at the other side of the room. The room was dark, but lit up by a large dangling chandelier. There was a black out blind covering the window, letting in no sunlight what so ever. "How can be of assistance to you?" She gestured to the fancy leather sofa by the side of her desk. Claire sat down.

"Something weird is going on in Morganville." Claire announced.

"Why, what do you mean?" Amelie was trying her hardest to play innocent, which was as translucent and fragile as glass.

"Amelie, the other day I found you in my backyard hiding potions in my shed," Claires tone was not respectful, but she was trying to put her point across as clearly as possible. "Now the streets are empty- like people are… dropping. Disappearing."

Amelie looked down at her fingernails- which were perfectly manicured, as usual. "Claire, the depth of the situation is too deep. There's too much you don't understand."

"Stop telling me I won't understand!" Claire yelled. She was furious- why was it that she treated her like nothing but a five year old? Why couldn't Amelie ever take her seriously? "Amelie, I need to know these things. What if my friends disappear next? Are you going to tell me that I can't know what happened to my boyfriend when he drops off the face of the earth?"

"Claire!" She said. "Believe me, if I told you, you would never be able to un-hear it. You and your friends are safer now not knowing- all it will do is put you in danger. It will drive you insane with paranoia. I am not keeping this from you to irritate you, or because I don't trust you- it's because I am protecting you. Now leave, before I am the danger here!"

The guards opened the door and one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her toward it. "Believe me, Amelie, I will find out what's going on here. This isn't over."

When the guards had taken her back to the lobby, Claire noticed that the sun was close to setting. She got out her phone and dialled Michaels number. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Michael, I need a lift home from founders square."


End file.
